


Извини, Марио, но твоя принцесса в другом замке.

by lachance, ponchippoi



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Game Development, Gen, Humor, Super Mario Bros. - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchippoi/pseuds/ponchippoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Насилию учат не игры, а их разработка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Извини, Марио, но твоя принцесса в другом замке.

Марио продирался сквозь набор пикселей, распевая бодрую песенку о том, что дракон не может быть вечным, солнце взойдет над руинами, и рука и сердце принцессы все еще равны всего одной драконьей голове. Будущее представлялось радужным. Он осторожно обошел лежащий посреди дороги камень, опасаясь ловушек, и наконец увидел цель своего путешествия – мост, пролегающий над лавой. Драконье логово становилась все ближе, всего и осталось, что избегать кровожадных грибов и зловредных насекомых. О последнем столкновении с грибами он предпочитал не вспоминать, но темнота подземелья вставала перед глазами сама собой, стоило только их закрыть, и Марио поморщился, запевая громче, чтобы отвлечь самого себя от тягостных мыслей. Запах металла от труб над головой… текстура шляпки гриба под пальцами. Стекающий по ладоням сок. Он снова повысил голос, распугав песней пару белок и, кажется, вспугнув лисицу. Отсветы пиксельного пламени, пляшущего по низкополигональной земле обрыва, становились все ближе, и, в конце концов, Марио с удовлетворением остановился перед мостом, за которым уже виднелись высокие шпили замка с его яркими флагами и рвом перед воротами.  
Марио поправил лямки комбинезона, и, допев куплет до конца, сделал первый осторожный шаг на гладь моста.  
И тут же провалился в текстуры, чувствуя, как жар пламени ударил в ступни.

 

– Ямадзаки, – грустно проговорил Сого, вдавливая в клавиатуру гладкую клавишу эскейп, – ну ебаный насос.

– Что случилось? – Сагару склонился над его плечом, глядя на то, как несчастный Марио завис над пропастью, болтая ногами так, будто ехал на велосипеде. – Ну что ты нервничаешь, Окита, это случайный баг, я его уже записал. Перезагрузись и все.

– Я тебя перезагружу.

– Я вас обоих перезагружу сейчас, – веско проговорил Хиджиката, не отрываясь от палитры пантона в поисках идеального оттенка розового для оборок на платье принцессы, – заткнулись уже.

– Хиджиката, – протянул Окита, моментально переключаясь, – напомни, почему я не пытался обстрелять тебя скрепками?

– Потому что ты не самоубийца, Сого.

– Звучит весомо, – Шинпачи подал голос из своего бокса, приподнимаясь, чтобы через перегородку видеть остальных, – мне уже начинать монолог спасенной девушки?

– А что, в нем что-то изменилось за последние тридцать лет? – Ямадзаки удивленно посмотрел на него в ответ и широко улыбнулся. – Ты спас меня, мой герой, бла-бла, женись на мне, бла-бла-бла.

– Смахивает на плагиат, – Шинпачи вздохнул, поправляя очки.

– Это называется «ремейк», Шимура, – взглядом Сого можно было бы убивать небольших пушистых животных, – и не говори ничего про плагиат, особенно в присутствии наших будущих маркетологов.

 

Мир полон возможностей, и Марио не собирался упускать ни одну из них. Выходец из итальянской семьи с темного американского дна – большую часть своей жизни он смотрел на будущее без всякой надежды, но судьба постучалась в дверь с настойчивостью налогового инспектора. Вырастая где-то в Алабаме, или в Кентукки, или в Оклахоме, ты едва ли ждешь возможности сразиться с драконом за любовь принцессы – максимум довольствуешься перспективой разделить заднее сидение потрепанного доджа с пьяной Золушкой.  
Марио пробирался сквозь лес на яркий свет горящего пламени и не собирался отступать. Впереди ждала принцесса. Впереди ждала жизнь, и она выбрала его. Похлопав себя по животу, где в глубоком кармане на комбинезоне лежал верный спутник каждого водопроводчика – разводной ключ, он улыбнулся, гордо поднимая голову, и тьма между кронами вековых деревьев перестала казаться такой густой.

 

– Охуенно, – Сагару нажал на паузу и потянулся, пытаясь размять затекшую спину, – кто-нибудь, разбудите Шинпачи и скажите, что он крут.

– Точно, – очнулся Сого, озираясь в поисках вечно сонного копирайтера, – Шимура, просыпайся.

– А? – Шинпачи поднял со скрещенных на столе рук голову и прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь без очков. К его лбу прилипла скрепка. – Какого черта, отвалите, я всю ночь писал монолог принцессы.

– Что, в роль входил?

– В тебя бы кто вошел, Ямадзаки, – огрызнулся Сого, пытаясь найти неуловимую ошибку, но код был упрям. – Шимура, нужно описание. Нужен такой синопсис, чтобы у читающих деньги со счета сами собой переводились.

– Я, конечно, могу, – Шинпачи устало прислонился виском к стенке бокса и сложил под щекой ладони, собираясь уснуть обратно, – но это не поможет, если они будут рыдать кровью от графона.

 

Длинные мягкие лепестки невиданных цветов, валяющиеся прямо на земле монеты. Живое золото родной земли, превратившейся в горячечное видение, обжигало пальцы, но Марио не думал об этом. Он думал о лице принцессы. О ее тонких пальцах, ради которых стоило раз за разом проваливаться сквозь трубы во влажную темноту.

 

– Я чувствую здесь какой-то гнилой душок сюрреализма.

– Твою мать, – Шинпачи развернулся на стуле и с силой приложился головой о стену бокса, а потом замер так, закрыв глаза. – Я все хотел спросить, – грустно продолжил он, – почему мы вообще делаем ремейк на «Марио»? Почему мы тратим время впустую? И кто-нибудь принес уже кофе в эту версию ада?

– Шимура, чем тебя «Марио» не устраивает? – Сого потер пальцами воспаленные веки и убрал в сторону наушники, потягиваясь всем телом.

– Ну, во-первых, я будто занимаюсь некрофилией, – мрачно отозвался он, выпрямляясь и шурша распечатками, – достал свое похороненное детство и насилую его лопатой. Во-вторых, ты посмотри на нас, мы все чертовски талантливые ребята, почему мы не можем сделать что-то новое? Вон как «Аутласт» сделали четыре канадца на коленке. – Шинпачи вздохнул, перечеркивая сразу несколько строчек текста красной ручкой и поднимая голову. – Окита? Эй, Окита?

– Чего? – Он обернулся через плечо, задумчиво глядя в стенку бокса и закусив губу. Шинпачи приподнялся, глядя на него, и покачал головой.

– Ты перестал слушать меня еще на том месте, где я сказал про изнасилование лопатой?

– У меня только что родилась отличная идея для концовки…

– Сого.

– Никаких лопат, расслабься.

– Это еще хуже.

 

Проваливаясь глубоко вниз в трубу, Марио думал о своем брате Луиджи. Они оба прошли через это, и братец понимал его, как никто. Где-то внизу копошились грибы. Десятки грибов, истекающих соком и жаждущих его крови. Где-то внизу ждали плотоядные растения и множество других монстров. А принцесса страдала в логове дракона, потому что, очевидно, такова судьба всякой принцессы – страдать.  
Земля жестковато ударила в ноги, и Марио с трудом поднялся на колени, едва успевая перепрыгнуть через гриб. Грибы были кровожадными, но, хвала жестоким небесам, не очень умными – достаточно было один раз перепрыгнуть через них, чтобы они уже через мгновение забыли о его существовании, отправляясь дальше по своим грибным делам.  
В подземелье было темно и привычно пахло металлом. Марио вздохнул, осторожно пробираясь вперед. Болела голова и очень хотелось нажраться. Но пьянство – не выход, Хиджиката, а еще я принес на харде новые серии пятничной дорамы, хочешь посмотреть?

 

– Шимура, что это? – Сого едва не швырнул распечатки прямо ему в лицо, и Шинпачи сглотнул, глядя на него огромными от страха глазами и неосознанно пытаясь закрыть руками живот.

– Кажется, я задумался, – пробормотал он, немигающим взглядом смотря Сого прямо в лицо так, как кролик смотрел бы на удава, – прости, я перепишу.

– Конечно, ты перепишешь, – ровно проговорил Сого в ответ, мягко улыбаясь и склоняя голову к плечу, – потому что ты хочешь жить.

– Уймись, – Хиджиката ударил по столу открытой ладонью, ударил совсем негромко, но вздрогнули они оба, – и что там в дораме, Каэдэ уже нашла, где Тацуо спрятал деньги ее родителей? – Конец фразы прозвучал совсем другим, гораздо более мягким голосом. В лице появилось что-то беззащитное и виноватое, и это выражение было всем присутствующим знакомо до боли.

– Тошши, – отчетливо сказал Сого в наступившей тишине, пока Шинпачи переводил растерянный взгляд со степлера на клавиатуру, – только не ты, только не снова, у нас пещера на носу, а принцесса все еще сверкает голыми сиськами.

– Радуйся молча, чертов извращенец, – Сагару даже не поднял головы, быстро напряженно вглядываясь в строчки последнего отчета по программным ошибкам, теперь больше всего смахивающего на письма древних китайцев.

– Платье этой чертовой бабе ты сам будешь дорисовывать?

– Окита, пожалуйста, отвали, я вообще бета-тестер.

– Шимура?

– Я копирайтер, – он поднял открытые ладони вверх и потянулся за наушниками, – я в вашей работе ничего не понимаю.

– Хорошо, – неожиданно миролюбиво отозвался Сого, садясь на свое место и нажимая на пробел, чтобы продолжить игру с последнего сохранения, – когда нас всех посадят за эти чертовы сиськи, я найду, как оправдаться, а что до спасения утопающих…

– Вспомни «Даггерфолл», – успокаивающе проговорил Сагару, улыбаясь так дружелюбно, как только мог.

– Я вспомню, – в голосе Сого прорезались кровожадные нотки, – я так вспомню – мало не покажется никому.

 

Монеты он собирал так тщательно, как только мог, понимая, что не может явиться к принцессе с пустыми руками, будь он хоть трижды спасшим ее героем. Куда он приведет лучшую из женщин? В пустую захламленную квартиру в западном Бронксе, где на стенах до сих пор видны следы прошлогоднего пожара, где горячей воды не бывает месяцами, а на лестничной клетке по ночам соседы-мексы курят траву, и сладкий запах чувствуется во всех квартирах на этаже?  
Он был простым американцем итальянского происхождения, совсем как в рассказе Стивена Кинга, но даже безлюдный остров не стал бы его судьбой, и все, что в ней предполагалось с самого рождения – медленное загнивание. Марио подобрал с земли монетку и широко улыбнулся. В паре шагов алел лепестками экзотический цветок, придающий сил. Равнина была совсем пустой, он встретил по дороге лишь пару грибов, которые легко смог растоптать, и давно не было видно плотоядных растений. Это было похоже на предвестье скорой бури, но он не боялся. Матушка, истовая католичка, в детстве читала ему вслух библию по вечерам, и он помнил: «Если и пойду я долиной смертной тени, не убоюсь я зла».

 

– Знаешь, я тут подумал, – Ямадзаки поставил кружку на стол, едва не расплескав, и сел к монитору, где на стоп-кадре Марио бодро запрыгивал на гриб.

– Ты не умеешь, – перебил его Сого, глядя на кофе в его руках с завистью и ненавистью.

– Сказал мне человек-Windows'95. Так вот, у нас очень мрачная игра, – жизнерадостно продолжил он, нажимая на пробел, – все эти рефлексии, страдания, Марио будто в «Сайлент Хилл» попал. Осталось только принцессе сказать ему, что это он был чудовищем, а дракон ее спас.

– Это было в «Брэйде», – устало отозвался Шинпачи, яростно сминая листы бумаги, исписанные с обеих сторон, и прицельно кидая в мусорку.

– Я в курсе, Шимура, поэтому я тебя спрашиваю: у тебя все в порядке?

– Ямадзаки, – протянул Шинпачи в ответ, медленно поднимаясь из-за стола и глядя на Сагару так, будто только что задумал зверское убийство, – Окита ставит крест на половине текстов, что я приношу. Еще он угрожает мне всей канцелярией, до которой может дотянуться, а Хиджиката выглядит так, словно готов прожечь мне руки за каждый поехавший пиксель, и я не понимаю, почему мне. Я не был дома уже трое суток, моя сестра была уверена, что я бросился с моста. Как думаешь, – закончил он с мягкой улыбкой, не вязавшейся с выражением глаз, – почему текст такой мрачный?

Сагару сглотнул и положил ладонь на картонную коробку, лежащую на столе.

– Шимура, будешь пончик?

Шинпачи вздохнул, тяжело опускаясь прямо на пол и опираясь локтями о колени.

– Если только шоколадный.

 

Мост под ногами дрогнул, но устоял. Серые и черные пиксели расплывались перед глазами, пламя жадно обгладывало стены подземелья, взметаясь снопами искр к самым поручням. Длинный язык огня обжег руку, и Марио с криком отшатнулся, поскальзываясь и ударяясь о гладкий металл спиной.  
Поручни оказались слишком низко. Не устояв, он тяжело перевалился через них, и рухнул вниз, в обжигающую тьму.

 

– А он вообще должен так умирать? – Сагару задумчиво дернул себя за отросшую черную прядь, глядя в экран смерти, отрисованный с такой любовью к первоисточнику, с какой только это было возможно для Хиджикаты. – Там даже ни одного гриба не было.

– Я решил превратить его жизнь в симфонию боли, – пробурчал Сого, яростно ударяя по клавишам. В ответ на сразу три недоуменных взгляда он вздохнул, добавляя: – Что, опять рейтинг?

– Да, – Хиджиката поморщился, вдавливая окурок в пепельницу, – это все еще должна быть детская игра.

– Она перестала быть детской, когда ты нарисовал шляпки грибов.

– Просто перестань видеть во всем…

– Ямадзаки, – Сого поднял усталый взгляд на соседа и в голосе его прозвучали нотки обреченности, – как ты вообще с ним разговариваешь? Он выглядит так, будто его лицо состоит из трех полигонов. Трех угрожающих полигонов. Трех угрожающих курящих полигонов.

 

Это был слишком долгий путь. Когда он подошел к замку на склоне холма, пот заливал лицо, разъедая глаза, и Марио чувствовал себя усталым, но счастливым. Путь не может длиться вечно, а впереди, совсем близко ждет желанная награда – принцесса. Принцесса и ее мягкие волосы, ее гладкая кожа и сияющие глаза. Марио выпрямился, насвистывая, и с улыбкой пошел вперед, чувствуя, что никакая минутная слабость не сможет его сломить.

Когда в барабанные перепонки тяжело ударил чей-то крик, он вздрогнул всем телом, и смысл слов дошел до него лишь через пару мучительных мгновений. Он остановился, бессильно опуская руки, чувствуя, как из горла рвется протяжный вой. Усталость вернулась, усиленная десятикратно, и он опустился на колени, яростно сминая в пальцах мягкий чернозем, колотя ладонями по влажной, темной земле. Глухая злость ударяла в спину, пока чей-то оглушительный механический голос повторял раз за разом: «Твоя принцесса в другом замке! Твоя принцесса в другом замке!».

Поднимаясь на ноги, он побежал, желая только лишь оказаться как можно дальше от этого голоса, как можно дальше от замка, в котором его не ждало ничего, кроме предвестья пути еще более долгого. Марио бежал почти вслепую, не задумываясь о том, что может попасться грибам, не задумываясь о ловушках, желая только выплеснуть хлесткую ярость в простом физическом усилии, сосредоточиться на движении мышц, костей и сухожилий, и не думать о том, что ждет впереди.

Провал трубы, чернеющий в земле, он не заметил.

 

– Хиджиката, я тут подумал – ожидая загрузки нового уровня, Сагару вышел из-за стола и нажал на круглую кнопку кофейного автомата, – а мы можем сделать бонусный уровень или хотя бы пасхалку вставить? Например, восьмибитное подземелье, и грибы из трех-четырех пикселей под соответствующую музыку.

– Ямадзаки, ты сначала основную игру сделай, – он зевнул и потянулся, глядя на чашку кофе в руках Сагару с определенным интересом.

– Или мы можем оставить принцессу в другом замке и выпустить продолжение…

– Заканчивай с этой херней, – он снова уткнулся в монитор, пытаясь понять, почему все цвета в подземелье уводит в лесную зелень.

– Вы представьте: бонусные уровни в стиле других ретро-игр, – воодушевленно продолжил Сагару, не обращая внимания на недоуменные взгляды Сого и Шинпачи, – «Касльвания», «Президент Кремля» или, например…

– ЯМАДЗАКИ.

– …например, – очень тихо закончил он, – я могу сходить за сигаретами.

– Первое дельное предложение.

 

Отбиваясь от десятков, сотен грибов, жаждущих его крови, алчущих мяса, жадных до любой боли, что он сможет вынести, Марио думал только об одном: «Тогда все началось с того, что я умер». Все умирают, все всегда умирают, и это естественный порядок вещей. Он запрыгнул на гладкую шляпку гриба, и тот смялся под его ногами с последним жалобным писком, но впереди оставались еще многие его собратья, такие же голодные, такие же беспощадные. Из земли, изгибаясь, щетинясь шипами и слепо тычась в воздух сияющим жалом бутона, выросло невиданное растение, и заостренный лист едва не ударил по ногам. Марио растоптал очередной гриб и отшатнулся, с трудом уходя из-под атаки. Сердце под вытертой рубашкой колотилось, как сумасшедшее, мучительно кружилась голова, делая каждое движение смазанным, а окружение неотчетливым. Приступ слабости мог плохо для него закончиться.  
Тогда все началось с того, что он умер, и он продолжал умирать. Возможно, таковым и должно быть последнее, что он увидит перед собой: темнота подземелья, собственные дрожащие руки и циклопический цветок, распускающийся где-то в тенях под потолком хищной оскаленной пастью.

 

– Так, нам всем надо отвлечься, – отчетливо сказал Сагару и быстро спрятал последние распечатки до того, как Сого успел бы их увидеть, – Шимура, выключи пост-рок, это явно не идет на пользу размышлениям Марио. Хиджиката, оставь в покое сиськи принцессы. Окита… просто прекрати смотреть на меня так злобно, – он сглотнул, но продолжил так беззаботно, как только мог, – сейчас мы все сохраняем, закрываем, выключаем и идем пить. А завтра у нас выходной.

– Ямадзаки, ты видел этот код? – Сого пнул системный блок носком ботинка и тяжело откинулся на спинку стула.

– Окита, ты хочешь видеть имя Шимуры на надгробии, а свое – в его предсмертной записке? Нет? Отлично, – сияя, он легко поднялся и встал, опираясь ладонями о столешницу, – тогда все стали хорошими мальчиками и пошли. Хиджиката, – он обернулся, глядя на то, как тот пытается сделать вид, что не слышит его, – я тебя угощаю, я даже твою дораму на Амазоне закажу, только вставай.

– Сагару, – простонал Шинпачи, не отрывая взгляда покрасневших глаз от монитора, – пожалуйста, еще пара строчек.

– Никаких строчек, ты научил ворд около девяноста новым ругательствам за последний час. Некоторые из них даже Окита не слышал, я видел, он их в код случайно вписал.

– Так вот почему грибы взлетали…

– Окита, не время для летающих грибов, – он выключил монитор и подхватил из-под стола свой рюкзак. – Все, трудоголики, на выход, Сагару покидает здание!

– Катись к чертям, – неразборчиво проговорил Сого, а потом откинулся на стул, закрывая лицо ладонями.

 

Мост, который он так хотел перейти, наконец остался за спиной. Вступая в прохладную летнюю ночь, Марио с удовольствием затянул старую песню о естественной истории змей и драконов, и посмотрел вверх, вглядываясь в незнакомые созвездия. До логова дракона оставалось всего несколько шагов, и он прошел в пыльную тьму без страха, как и положено настоящему герою. Всегда полезно чувствовать себя героем. Особенно если ты обычный итальянский водопроводчик.  
Дракон уже ждал его. Развалившись на каменных ступенях, ведущих куда-то вверх, видимо, в комнаты, где он прятал прекрасную принцессу, ящер нетерпеливо бил длинным шипастым хвостом по полу, кажется, высекая искры и мелкую крошку.

– Я так давно ждал тебя, – прорычал он, и струйка дыма вырвалась из огненно-красного рта, – я почти утратил всякое терпение…

– Я убью тебя и спасу принцессу, чудовище! – Марио поднял вверх руку с зажатым кулаком и без страха посмотрел в глаза дракона. По узким зрачкам будто бы плясали отсветы пламени, горящего в его душе. 

Дракон вздохнул и тяжело поднялся на лапы, помахивая в воздухе хвостом, который сам по себе мог бы быть стенобитным орудием. В глазах, в которые Марио так и вглядывался с решимостью пополам с отчаянием, появилась глубокая печаль. Когти на передних лапах оставили в каменной кладке глубокие белесые царапины.

– Так ты не тот рыцарь, которого я ждал.

– Я вообще не рыцарь, чудовище, – прокричал Марио с несвойственной ему яростью и поправил кепочку, – я – бравый водопроводчик!

– Но ты подойдешь для моих целей, – дракон хищно оскалился и облизал зубы узким алым языком, – исполнение древнего пророчества о спасении рода людского требует появления на свет драконорожденного.

– Кого? – Марио ошарашено попятился назад, пока в лопатки не ударила стена, а дракон приближался все ближе, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо и со скрежетом впиваясь когтями в сероватый камень.

– До-ва-ки-на.

 

– Что, блядь? – Ямадзаки стянул с головы огромные наушники и отбросил их в сторону так, что гладкий пластик чуть не треснул. – Сого, какого?..

– Отличный текст, правда? – Сого оттолкнулся обеими руками от столешницы, выкатываясь на середину помещения. – Я тоже могу быть неплохим копирайтером.

– Так что здесь…

– И эпизод неплохой, да, Ямадзаки? Это будет отличное завершение игры.

– Хиджиката, ты знал об этом? – Сагару обернулся, глядя на него со злостью и недоумением. – Почему ты его не остановил?

Хиджиката даже не поднял головы. Корона принцессы сама себя рисовать отказывалась.

– Выпустим скрытую сцену с межвидовым порно, – Сого даже прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, забираясь на стул с ногами и обхватывая ладонями колени, – назовем дракона «Алдуин». А знаете, почему? – Он крутанулся на стуле и остановился, глядя на Хиджикату и Сагару так, будто уже представлял будущие анонсы в Стиме. – Потому что «Нинтендо» мы давно уже ничего не должны.


End file.
